A Tale of Idols and Dinosaurs
by Fargusno
Summary: A story of an adventure featuring two girls and two dinosaurs that seems to made its way to Tokyo!


A Tale of Idols and Dinosaurs

After winning the Japan Music Festival in Brisbane, 765 Production returns to their normal activities. Producing for events and such, fan visits, mini-lives and others. For me? Today's my first day of work, even though I'll have to handle all of the idols now, not just the unit I gathered for the event. However, something happened a few days ago, when I was away with my pals... A surprising discovery was made...

Two huge metal crates were found in the river on the eastern side of the 765 Live Theater building. It has InGen logos in it, which suggest that it could be containing dinosaurs inside. Arisa and Anna went for a closer look, and heard several roars and groans inside the crate. Meanwhile, Ritsuko, who replaced me for the time being, noticed the crates as well and called some construction workers in to lift the two heavy metal crates

Arisa: Whoa, what are those metal crates?

Anna: Seems to be someone's cargo that fell from the ship. Let's see what is says..."InGen: We Make your Future". Making our future? What does that mean

Arisa: I dunno... Let's open it and find out. Nnngghh.. It won't budge. The locking is pretty hard

Noriko: Step away, weaklings. Lemme show you how to open it! Hai-yaaahh! *punches the crate's door, opening it* See...

Arisa: Cool.. Let's see what's in-

*suddenly the content of the crate roars*

Arisa: WHOA?! What was that... It has a horn, a frill and a beak. Is it some kind of reptile or bird?

Anna: To make it weirder, it stands on four feet and it's green. Maybe some sort of dinosaur

Arisa: What did you saaayyy?!

Anna: Maybe it's a dinosaur

Arisa: Dinosaur? A dinosaur?! I thought they're extinct! HOLY COW, these crates contains dinosaurs! Noriko, open the other one

Noriko: Sure! *opens the other crate*

Arisa: Let's see what's inside... Hey, this one's seems to be sleepy. It has a horn, walks on two legs. Ahh... It looks like that one, from a movie I watch on the TV

Anna: Is it Godzilla?

Arisa: Looks like, but it's brown, and only has a single spike on its head like a crown

Anna: Hmmm... It's a some sort of a king of dinosaurs?

Arisa: Maybe...maybe. We need to take it out of the crate to find out!

Anna: But, we need to lure them out from the crates to find out more. How...

Arisa: Let's find out what does these dinosaurs eat *gives the horned four-legged dinosaur an apple* There... Will you eat it?

*the dinosaur eats the apple*

Arisa: Hey, it likes it! I think this one is a veggie-eater. How about the other one *gives the two-legged spike-headed dinosaur an apple*

*the dinosaur sniffs the apple and growls in disgust*

Arisa: I think this one doesn't like fruits. Maybe it likes some meat *gives the dinosaur a slice of beef ham*

*the dinosaur sniffs the beef ham and eats it*

Arisa: Hmm... this one is a meat-eater. I think it loves me

Anna: Good to know their diets. Now, let's lure 'em!

Arisa: Sure!

Arisa and Anna lured the two dinosaurs out of their crates with their favorite food. The horned dinosaur seems to be happy after getting out of the crate. It growled happily and lifted Arisa with its mouth, carrying her on its head. Meanwhile, the two-legged dinosaur wagged its tail in content and licked Anna with its rough and wet tongue. They seem to get along with the two girls after their first contact. However, they haven't found out what kind of dinosaurs are those. So...Arisa decided to contact me

Arisa: *on phone* Hello, Producer-san

Me: *on phone* Yes, Arisa. What is it?

Arisa: *on phone* We found two InGen crates containing dinosaurs in it on the river. One is a four-legged horned dinosaur and the other one is a two-legged dinosaur with a spike on its head

Me: *on phone* Could these be?! Sinoceratops and Rajasaurus?! These two are rare dinosaurs! InGen only made a few of this dinosaurs, and it is said that Rajasaurus has disappeared from Isla Nublar after the eruption. DPG told me

Arisa: *on phone* Cool... Looks like we need to take good care of these dinos. Thanks, Producer-san

Me: *on phone* Anytime... *closes the phone*

Arisa: Anna, those two dinos are called Sinoceratops and Rajasaurus. Sinoceratops is the four-legged one, while Rajasaurus is the two-legged one

Anna: Incredible. They fit the description I found on the internet. Speaking of dinosaurs, didn't Taka-P usually bring some when he's on work?

Arisa: I never noticed them sadly... hehe

Anna: Oh well, we're going to have a lotta fun with them! I'll go with the Sinoceratops!

Arisa: I wanna play with Rajasaurus! It's cool!

And so, Arisa and Anna found out about the dinosaurs' identity. It seems the ceratopsian is called Sinoceratops while the horned theropod is called Rajasaurus. As a little fact, both dinosaurs are discovered in Asia: one in Xingezhuang Formation, China and one in Lameta Formation, India. The two girls played with the dinos near the river. They rode them through the streets like if they were cavewomen in movies. People were astonished to see the two extinct reptiles marching on the streets

Arisa: Hey, this is pretty fun! Rajasaurus seems to like the open air compared to its life in the crate

Anna: Yeah, the Sinoceratops is happy too. Let's go to the park, shall we?

Arisa: Yep! Let's go for a dinosaur-tastic picnic!

Anna: Totally agree! Why don't we go to the convenience store and pick up some snacks and drinks

Arisa: I would like some cakes tho

The two girls decided to go on a picnic with the dinosaurs. They bought some food and drinks for them, and some fruits for the Sinoceratops and a whole roast chicken for the Rajasaurus. However, someone is stalking them behind the bushes as they chowed down on the food they bought

?: So... Those little shitheads has been causin' too much trouble here, eh? Well, I got a bounty on one of those annoying girls and those two prehistoric fleabags. Heehehehehe... come to papa... *prepares a tranquilizer gun*

After a fun picnic, Anna and Arisa returned to the 765 Live Theater with their dinosaurs. It was a rather fun picnic, and they decided to take a break at the theater with their fellow idols and tell them about the dinosaurs. Everyone were shocked to hear that the two discovered dinosaurs, although some of them didn't believe it as they thought they were extinct

Mirai: Dinosaurs? You discovered dinosaurs?

Arisa: Yeah, two of 'em. One is a Sinoceratops and one is a Rajasaurus

Mirai: Awesome... Though I saw a dinosaur too. The one that saved me and my friends from those AFW bastards in Rome. It was a Spinosaurus

Arisa: A Spinosaurus? Interesting...

Mirai: For me, it wasn't surprising anymore. We could discover dinosaurs again after this, there might be more

Arisa: I wonder where can we find more...

Mirai: It's a secret of course. No one knows

Arisa: About InGen, what is it actually?

Mirai: I dunno, maybe a company that brings back dinosaurs. For some reasons of course

Arisa: What do you think tho?

Mirai: That's a good idea, I believe. As long as people don't abuse the dinosaurs and unleash genetic powers for mass destruction. I have a feeling that there might be bad people out there that will use them as biological weapons

Arisa: That's terrible... Hmm, maybe I can show you the dinos?

Mirai: Oh, that's great. Show me now!

Arisa: They're probably sleeping in their crates again. Let's go!

Arisa and Mirai went off to check the two dinos in their crates. However, what they found is shocking. They didn't found the two dinos, but they found a ransom note instead

Arisa: Holy cow! Where are the dinos?!

Mirai: Someone left this *picks up a ransom note*

Arisa: Let me read it... It seems to be made using cutouts... Reminds me of an Expand Dong meme

"Dear the jerks and douchebags of the cesspool known as 765 Production especially the dumbass with the long twintail:

We have shot and captured your prehistoric parasites as we consider them as pests and annoyance to our annual Tension Elimination Chamber match. We also captured your purple-haired butt buddy as well for bringing those two overgrown lizards to our territory. If you don't come here before the event starts, your friend will be fed to them, then we kill them and use their leathery skins as Brittany Luvve's coats and wrestling gear. In exchange, bring us a short-haired girl, preferably a tomboy

Sincerely, Cassandra Sellers, GM and CEO of AFW"

Arisa: Those goddamn AFW jerks is up to no good again! And they took Anna as well

Mirai: We gotta tell Misaki or else-

Arisa: No. Let me solve this problem by myself, as far as I know, the event will start tomorrow afternoon. I will come there tomorrow either with Julia or Noriko or Makoto

Mirai: For what?

Arisa: The kidnapper wants a tomboy, so be it. I'll give them one of those three girls, they give my dinos and Anna back

Mirai: Then you just leave one of them behind AFW's bar, end up as a wrestler and go home with a broken neck?! After that, we lost one of our members. IT'S NOT EASY TO RECRUIT A NEW MEMBER OF 765 ALL STARS! WE WORKED TOGETHER TO BRING THIS IDOL GROUP SINCE 2013!

Arisa: Ahh..sorry sorry... Looks like I'll have to resort on making a diversion. I'll still bring one of those three girls as a bait, then free the two dinos and Anna. Whaddaya say?

Mirai: Hmph.. fine

On the next day, Arisa went to the AFW building with Julia, whomst also a tomboy like what Cassandra wanted on the message. They went to the building by taxi. As the moment draws near, Arisa's heart beats in panic while Julia is worried about what will happen next. Will she became a diversion for Arisa to free the dinos, or ending up recruited by AFW, becoming a wrestler and go home with broken neck and bones, ending her idol career

Julia: W-w-w-what's going on he-

Arisa: I'm going to free my pet dinos and Anna, OK. You'll become a diversion

Julia: Pet dinosaurs? Are you coo-coo crazy? Aren't they extinct?

Arisa: Well, some random company named InGen brought them back to life using genetic powers. Now shut up, we're close

Julia: Where?

Arisa: To AFW building. Some bastard named Cassandra wants to see you there

Julia: O-o-okay...

*one moment later*

Arisa: Okay, Miss Cassandra. Here is the tomboy you requested

Cassandra: Good...just the way I liked! *checks Julia's body* Slender, fit and strong. Just the way I like it

Julia: E-e-e-hhh... Are you a pervert?

Cassandra: No sweetie, just checking your physical condition. I favor strong girls here

Julia: Oh, OK *gives a signal to Arisa*

Arisa: *nods her head and runs to the trash disposal area* Ah, so here's the place where they kept the prisoners... Eww, this place smells bad!

Anna: Arisa, thank goodness you're here. I was captured by two big guys and one of 'em shot and captured our poor dinos... Now help me break out from these shackles

Arisa: How can I unlock them?

Anna: You better find something strong, or big like... *sees the two dinosaurs, chained up near the garbage pile*

Arisa: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Arisa freed the Rajasaurus first and used it to break the shackles that held Anna captive. After that, Anna freed the Sinoceratops as well. Finally, the two dinos and Anna has been saved. But now, where is Julia?

Arisa: Julia, where ar- Darnit! They took Julia now

Anna: Crap crap crap! This is not good!

Arisa: They're taking her to the elimination chamber match!

Julia: Hey, put me down! I don't wanna wear this tight leotard and these tight laced boots! I'm not a wrestler!

Arisa: Now what are we gonna do?

Anna: Hmmmmm... I have an idea

Arisa lured the two dinos to the arena with an apple and a chicken leg. The Rajasaurus and the Sinoceratops sniffed their way to the arena as they try to search their favorite foods. However, things go crazy as they sighted their captor: Cassandra Sellers herself. The two dinos wreak havoc on the arena, sending spectators and wrestlers alike flying. The Rajasaurus ate some of the spectators as well, and gored a wrestler with its spiky head. Meanwhile, Arisa and Anna rushed in to save Julia, but they had to fight through the angry wrestlers and AFW personnels

Arisa: Uh oh... This isn't good... I don't know how to fight

Anna: Me too... I'm too weak

Arisa: Hey, there are some wrestling properties there like chairs and baseball bats over there. Let's fight 'em with these like in a zombie movie!

Anna: *picks up a baseball bat* Time to fight 'em like Scout in Team Fortress 2! I'm a gamer girl tho!

Arisa: *picks up a chair* Awwwright! Y'all musculars boy n' gals wanna be bashed?

AFW personnel: Get 'em!

Arisa: Eat this, pussycat! *hits Felina Rodriguez right in her head with a chair*

Anna: Hit the bricks, pal. You're done! *swings her bat towards Reira Kirishima's belly*

Arisa: Hey sharky! Go back to SeaWorld where your friends belong! *hits Mako Adachi's jaw with a chair* Looks like I'll need a bigger boat..hehe

Anna: Today ain't yer day, pancakes! *knocks out Ami Takeuchi with a baseball bat*

Astolfo: Huwaaahhh! I don't wanna fight! *runs towards Arisa*

Arisa: Did your momma ever tell ya to dress like a man?! *hits Astolfo right in his belly with a chair, causing him to fall over and puke*

Astolfo: Uuuugghh.. *faints*

Anna: Repeat after me: mhmm-mhmm-mhmm I'm dead! *performs an acrobatic kick at Ryo Kamiya, then hits him with a baseball bat*

Arisa: That should take care of those bastards...

Anna: How about that big one?

Arisa: Let's work to- * Dasher Inoba gets pinned down by Rajasaurus' bite* Rajasaurus, you saved us!

Anna: For a moment I thought we're goners! Let's finish him!

Arisa: Eat this, you gigantic buffoon! *hits Dasher Inoba's head with a chair*

Anna: Nice hustle, 'tons-a-fun'! Next time, eat a salad! *hits Dasher Inoba's jaw with a baseball bat*

*Rajasaurus then tears the big wrestler and eats him*

Arisa: Good job! That should take care of 'em!  
?: We will be taking this redhead with us, thank you very much *drags Julia by her hand*

Arisa: Hey, wanna taste my chair? I beaten a lot of those silly clows with it?

?: A chair? Really? You must be very childish...

Arisa: Who are you?!

Michael: I'm? I'm Michael Northman, one of the Northman siblings... And these are my sisters Cecilia and Belinda Northman

Arisa: Why you no good crooks! GIVE US JULIA BACK!

Michael: Nuh-uh... Since you caused so much damage with your dinosaurs, I guess you won't know that we, the Northman siblings bought a dinosaur. Right, from someone named Gunnar Eversol

Arisa: Oh god...

Michael: Say hello to our pet Tarbosaurus... A giant Mongolian carnivore! A cousin of the famed T-Rex!

Arisa: Let's see if you can handle Sinoceratops... Go!

Michael: As you wish... Tarbosaurus, teach those meddling brats a lesson! Also, use them as a chew toy...

Julia: Save me!

Battle Start! Sinoceratops vs. Tarbosaurus!

Instant Charge by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 77 damage!

Armor Piercing Strike by Tarbosaurus! Sinoceratops took 76 damage!

Freezing Breath by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 78 damage!  
Clobber by Tarbosaurus! Sinoceratops took 75 damage!

Shove by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 74 damage!

Wind Teeth by Tarbosaurus! Sinoceratops took 74 damage!

Stunning Impact by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 80 damage! Critical!

Tarbosaurus is stunned!

Freezing Breath by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 76 damage!  
Armor Piercing Rampage by Tarbosaurus! Sinoceratops took 77 damage!

Instant Charge by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 74 damage!

Wind Teeth by Tarbosaurus! Sinoceratops took 76 damage!

Stunning Impact by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 75 damage!

Tarbosaurus is stunned!

Shove by Sinoceratops! Tarbosaurus took 78 damage!

KO! Tarbosaurus is defeated!

Michael: I can't believe my dinosaur lost to those brat's dinosaurs. Looks like you win this time...but by the time AFW reforms again...WE WILL DESTROY THAT SORRY 765 PRODUCTION OF YOURS!

Cecilia: This place is only for manly wrestlers. No home for weak-ass idols, scram!

Anna: Uh oh...looks like your Tarbosaurus is against you now...

Michael: Good dino...who's a good di-

*the Tarbosaurus roars at the Northman siblings*

Michael: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! EVERYONE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Cecilia: Wait for me!  
Belinda: Me toooooooooooooo!

Anna: That takes care of everything. Julia, let's go home..

Julia: Okay...

And so, Arisa, Anna and Julia rode back to 765 Live Theater with their dinos: the Sinoceratops, the Rajasaurus and the newly freed Tarbosaurus. However, when they returned to the theater building, they saw several Dinosaur Protection Group members including Claire Dearing, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Owen Grady and Ian Malcolm gathering around the building, questioning about the dinos' whereabouts

Claire: So, Ms. Akizuki... Where are the Sinoceratops and Rajasaurus? We had reports of AFW abusing dinos again and they ran here

Ritsuko: I know nothing about them. Only these two empty crates

Claire: I see... We're on a look out on three dinos that apparently made it way here in Tokyo, Japan

Arisa: Here are they... *shows Claire the Sinoceratops, Rajasaurus and Tarbosaurus*

Claire: Oh there they are... I'm glad they're back!

Arisa: So it means goodbye for them? *sobs*

Claire: Yes, young lady. This place ain't a place for dinosaurs... They belong to our sanctuary called Dino Safari. An artificial island in the coast of California, a second home for dinos from Jurassic World

Owen: Mr. Lockwood spent years to build it. I'm glad it's done now!

Ian: Life has found its way... We can't let genetic powers to be unleashed

Arisa: I guess this is it... Goodbye, my pal Sinoceratops *hugs and kisses the Sinoceratops' snout*

Anna: And you two, Rajasaurus... *pats the Rajasaurus' chin*

*the Rajasaurus coughs up a loose tooth as a souvenir to the two girls*

Arisa: Cool... A genuine Rajasaurus tooth. Looks like this will be our memorabilia. How about a pic, shall we?

Claire: Sure. Franklin, take a pic of us, the 765 Production idols and the dinos

Franklin: Ssssure! *takes a pic*

The three dinos returned to their crates and carried by the DPG to the Dino Safari island by helicopter. The Sinoceratops, Rajasaurus and the Tarbosaurus let out a last roar in unison as they bid farewell to the girls. After they arrived in their new home, a ranger of Dino Safari named Fumika Momoshina took good care of the three dinos that made its way to Japan. Meanwhile, Arisa displayed their photo with the DPG members and the dinosaurs on the theater building hallway along with the Rajasaurus tooth, protected within a glass case. It seems that proves that dinosaurs and humans can coexist with each other. Life has found its way...

For now...

THE END

All characters depicted here belongs to their owners

Arisa Matsuda, Anna Mochizuki and other Idolmaster characters (c) The Idolmaster franchise, Bandai Namco Entertainment

Claire Dearing, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Owen Grady,Ian Malcolm, Gunnar Eversol, the Dinosaur Protection Group and InGen (c) Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Universal and Legendary Pictures

Astolfo (c) Fate/Apocrypha, Type-Moon

Dasher Inoba (c) Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Square Enix

Scout's quotes (c) Team Fortress 2, Valve


End file.
